


( influence and spell )

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chases, Deactivation, Elijah Kamski(mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Hank Anderson(mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Markus(mentioned) - Freeform, Sumo(mentioned), hostile hank route, rip hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem.





	( influence and spell )

**Author's Note:**

> *made a little mixtape for this fanfic if y'all wanted something to listen to[these are the songs i listened to whilst i wrote this, enjoy] : [here](http://suan.fm/mix/r1MoD78IX)

For the first time, he felt fear,true blood-curling fear, running away from his more advanced counter-part.

He couldn't even glance behind himself as that'd distract him from all the obstacles in his way, thus slowing himself down as he weaved through the grimy alleyways of the city. 

He felt fear of being disassembled, being caught and dragged back to Cyberlife in order to be deactivated, cut open with all sorts of tools to examine him, deemed a failure by his creators. the fear of being forgotten by everyone,by Hank, without a care.

The last time he felt this dread in the pit of his stomach was when he found the Lieutenant at his home, gun to his head, having stumbled in to practically beg for forgiveness from the man after how he acted as a machine, but he was too late when he pulled the trigger on himself.

And that's when he started to run, when he felt a prescence behind his back and firm robotic hands on his shoulders which he shrugged off and ran towards the  kitchen window, making an exit as his eyes widened in fear, rain drenching him in misery as he picked up the pace, hearing the other android's growl of unapproval.

But he didn't care- And now here he was, in the city at night-time, the most unsafest time to be a deviant and running: He was practically _begging_ to be caught and tortured by anti-android groups who lurked in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity.

Whilst deep in thought, he tripped and fell face flat, concrete grating against his holographic skin as it scratched his cheek deeply, he scrambled up in panic as he spotted glowing blue-gray steel eyes lock onto his figure, dashing for him. He started to run, almost tripping again as he pushed himself off the floor, systems lagging due to his high stress.

Connor thought about those unforgiving eyes, and shuddered. He  _felt_ the way they scanned him and saw through his coding, stabbing through him, filing him with absolute terror. He quickly shook this off as the sudden panic only added to his already far too high stress bar, now edging on  92% as his ventilation system in his chest increased in speed by 4%, making him feel out of breathe, as if he were about to die, his LED spun a violent red as a diagnosis screen came up in his vision ' Panic Attack '.

Suddenly he spotted a dumpster  and above it a metal yet rusty ladder, connected to a pair of stairs leading to the roof of the apartment complex. _''Bingo''_ Connor thought as he picked up the speed, pre-constructing a path in seconds; he'd jump on the dumpster, keeping speed before jumping for the ladder, which he successfully took hold of and would be able to climb now.

As he was about to reach the dumpster in range for jumping on without any damages to him, a hand caught his arm and he found himself on the floor, head hitting the corner of the dumpster, a small wound opening on his forehead and gushing blue blood out. The prototype met his eyes and the tension was heartaching, their breaths synchronising as he looked away. Assessing the damage to its predecessor before moving to straddle him with consent to which Connor just glared. 

"It'd be easier if you just stayed still." 

A cold robotic voice came from it, eyes piercing through the android on the floor whilst one of RK900s hands ripped a hole in Connor's deviant outfit, revealing his chest, which moved up and down in an incredible speed. Connor shut his eyes tightly as his LED was now flashing even more violently, red becoming more vivid ever second as Connor's dread became more overwhelming, drowning him as he was unable to focus on anything else. 

"No ! No ! I-I don't want to die ! Please !",he rasped out, through heavy and shallow breaths, eyes darting everywhere but the other's face, he tried to tug his hands away from the iron-grip of the other android in panic,"D-Don't ! I-",his eyes snapped to his own chest, where he saw his skin recede against his will, white plating against a white hand which pushed on his chest roughly, making Connor wheeze as if he were in pain, his ventilating system stopping forcefully. "What are you doing ?!",he exclaimed, the hand on his chest trailed over the panel and opened it, trailing over Connor's artificial heart, which was now matching with his LED, a violent red as it was beating at an incredible speed. 

"I am to bring you back to Cyberlife immediately." It stated as it squeezed the heart, gauging Connor's reaction, to which Connor opened his mouth to, breathless as he struggled more in defiance. Light blue liquid seeping from his eyes, which almost immediately fit in with the streaks of rain," N-No." He rasped, eyes now wide and staring into the other's, filled with fear. 

Cruel and commanding blue-gray eyes meeting heart-wrenching, chocolate brown ones. 

Sterile meeting stained.

"P-please..I don't..I don't-",Connor's voice glitched as RK900 aimed for the thirium pump regulator, violently ripping it out, Connor immediately choking on the  thirium coming up from his throat and painting his lips blue, trailing down as his ventilation system activated once more, his artificial breaths ragged and rough," Don't want- Don't want-",he repeated, staring at the regulator in the other's hand with a deep longing.

"Please-- P-Please",he met the other's eyes again, seeing the other's LED circle a thoughtful yellow as its figure relaxed, deeming Connor no longer a threat. Its eyelids fluttered sending a report to Cyberlife, informing them of successful capture.

That is until Connor embedded his nails into the hand holding him down, tearing away his hands and instantly grabbing the regulator, pushing it back into his empty chest, gasping as he punched the unit down, socking its jaw harshly, when freed climbing up the dumpster.

_Thump ! Thump ! Thump ! Clang !_

RK900 blinked, locating its target again, chasing after him.

Connor jumped off the dumpster and onto the ladder, almost missing clumsily as he felt a weight on his leg, stubbornly not leaving.

Connor kicked off the other android in a hurry before climbing in panic, making his way to the roof, quickly running up the stairs as he not soon after heard a pair of stern and angry footsteps accompanying him, "Oh Connor, you should  _not_ have done that. Now they'll  _have_ to tear you apart. _Piece by piece_."

He heard the other android punctuate, which was followed by a loud  _Clang!_ which was presumably from RK900's anger, its metal hand slamming onto the railings of the steps, steel eyes glowing in the night as the rain drenched them both, hair sticking to its forehead as it clenched its teeth in frustration, eyes locking onto the small of Connor's back as it saw the older android jump and look back. Brown and blue-y grey clashing against each other as RK900 started to move once again, catching up to Connor. This made the other android gasp before climbing up to the top, looking above himself, up at the sky as it continued to rain, thunder lighting up his face as he jumped up to the roof, grabbing the ledge with a hand, hoisting himself up and rolling onto the top of the building. 

 "You can't run forever, Connor !"

A deep voice rumbled as he followed its direction with his eyes, seeing the more advanced android climb up and close in on him,it slicked its hair back coolly, clenching its fists as its face screwed up in anger. Connor couldn't only shuffle himself back until his back his something metal, before he started to shrink and bring his hands up in defence. RK900 looked down at the small thing, eyes unforgiving and cold as it tore the arms away from the android's front, grabbing them both in one hand and forcing them above the deviant's head. 

"I got you." It smirked, LED settling to a light blue as it achieved its mission. 

Connor just stared at the other model, eyes wide as the thunder and lightening got more intense, lighting its face up in a crazy way, giving him an unhinged look. He saw the other draw a gun and point it to his forehead not long after, face back in a neutral position. 

"RK800, Serial number #313 248 317-51. You have been deemed compromised and to be terminated as quickly as possible by the orders on behalf of Cyberlife, given by Philips Seymour."

Connor winced as he listened to the robotic voice talk away, examining his situation. He couldn't possibly get out of this one, glancing up he saw that the other model didn't wear any gloves , forced deviation ? No..he knew how hard it was for him to deviate and a simple connection wouldn't do.. but maybe, just maybe it might. They were both RK models after all. 

Suddenly RK900 stopped talking as it stared at Connor, deep in thought as it examined the android's face with care, leaning in to look at the other's violent red and glum orange circling LED, whirring away as the rain kept hitting the two of them, thunder not letting up. Connor looked into his eyes, face relaxing as his skin deactivated and he forced his systems to mesh with RK900's.

The android grunted in surprise as its own LED started to go a deep red, eyelids fluttering as it tried to take in everything he saw through the eyes of Connor.

 

He saw a fish, out of water, dying on the ground. A gentle hand lift it up and place it back into its tank.

He saw another android, clutching a little girl as they neared the edge and he saw a man being rescued despite the negative reception from the unstable android who tried to shot at him. 

He saw a little girl, being flung onto the floor and an android hurling himself down the rooftop, gun shot clear in his head. 

He saw an older man and his dog, quiet night talks and dog-walks around their neighbourhood. He saw a picture of a young boy, deceased.

He saw a stubborn coworker, and a stern Captain. He saw as another android almost bash its brains out onto the interrogation room's table, and he saw himself calming it down and resolve the conflict. 

He saw several cases of mistreated androids turned deviant, he saw rallies for rights and he saw Markus' speech. 

He saw a deviant run and he saw himself save a human life over capturing a suspect.

He saw Kamski.

Feeling Connor's urge to not shoot, no matter if it didn't bring any information to the investigation.

He saw Amanda. 

Sweet Amanda..turning progressively bitter against him.

He saw Hank playing 'Russian Roulette', hearing a loud bang as he got unlucky.

He saw blood drip down the side of the table and heard harsh barking.

He felt 'himself' still as his own model stood behind the other's.

He saw 'himself' run. Run to Cyberlife. Run to save the deviants. Run to accomplish his own brand of mission. 

He saw _himself_ , from Connor's eyes. His own cold demeanour, and blood-thirsty eyes, his anger, his own fear of failure, of disassembly. 

 

The connection stopped as the RK900 snapped out of it, blocking Connor's own programming from prodding into him.

He looked down at the deviant, both of their LEDs a bright red as Connor gave him a sad smile.

He looked down at his gun and gave a scowl, letting go of Connor's wrists in his own iron-grip, not facing the other android as he leaned forward, resting his head in his own hands, gun dropping on Connor's lap. 

This wasn't the plan. He didn't want to deviate. He couldn't. He cant. He-

He _felt_.

A _warm_ embrace. Arms dragging the newly deviant android against to their chest. Stroking back his wet hair from his forehead once more in a gentle way. 

"Just breathe. It's okay." Connor hummed, listening as he dragged the android against him softly, trying to calm the other down with physical contact.

It always worked when Hank done it, in the break room when his regulator was too damaged to be placed back in him, when he felt Hank's rough hands stroke his hair softly, his thighs against his back. He felt warm, and comforted, no longer panicked as his timer ran out, going limp against the older man who simply stared at him, stunned and filled with guilt. 

"I didn't want this !" The RK900 roared into the chest, filled with anguish, looking back on his memories and his behaviour, arms to weak to hug the other back. Connor just stared at him, giving a sad smile as he rubbed the other's back smoothly, hushing it," Shh..Shhh, it's okay. We can make this right." He whispered into the other's ear, the other burrowing deeper into his chest, not wanting to face reality just yet. "How ? How can we make things right ?!" RK900 argued as he looked up at the other's face, hands coming up to grasp Connor's shirt. 

Connor lowered his own hands from RK900's back, instead grasping at the hands on his shirt and squeezing them with assurance,"We'll just have to do what I planned."

Grey eyes looked over the other's face with realisation as he remembered Connor's plan from through their connection, he gave a firm nod as his LED turned back to a neutral blue.

"Okay."

As soon as he heard those words, a tender smile graced Connor's face.

(and he knew that he'd do anything to make it stay).

**Author's Note:**

> a bit open ended.. idk man take it or leave it ig lol


End file.
